11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Takahisa Tajima
Takahisa Tajima (田島 賢久 Tajima Takahisa) is a fictional character of 11eyes. He is a young man who is a pyrokineticist - that is, able to mentally control fire. He is of the same grade as Yuka and Kakeru, but is not from their class. Appearance At school, he does not take regulations very seriously; he only wears the school coat over his red shirt so people knows which school he comes from. His casual clothes, however, is rather stylish. He wears a leather jacket with fur on the collar over his usual red shirt, sleeves rolled up. He has a S shaped necklace on his neck. He wears a 3 rings on his fingers, two on his thumb and index finger of his right hand and one on the middle finger of his left hand. His belt is cross-shaped. He also wears a small chain on the right side of his thigh. Personality Often seen smoking. He is hot-headed, but also friendly nonetheless. His first encounter with Kakeru was when he saw him and Yuka being bullied by two men on the street. He played hero and went on saving them with ease. He often teased Kakeru about how he was always surrounded by girls and called him "Romeo". He is also a pervert, which could derive from Saeko. In the anime, his character is quite different. His personality is somewhat brash and of a loner. Except for Yukiko, he acted unfriendly with everyone else at first and did not smoke. He still liked playing hero, though. Story In his childhood, he burned his father alive to save his sister. In the anime adaption, however, he was trying his best to survive after his parents abandoned him. He is now under the guardianship of Saeko. Saeko was the one that took him in and he respected her for that, but he never showed it. After meeting Kakeru and Yuka, he began hanging out with them. At first it was for the sake of having fun with some pretty girls but later he was revealed to be someone who could also enter Red Night. He helped the gang fight the Black Knight Acedia. Later, he and Yukiko encountered Invidia; even though they could not finish her down, their battle reduced her to a state where she could not properly attack or defense anymore. Also, Takahisa was the one that discovered the wall that prevents the escaping of the Red Night. On October 28th, the Black Knight Suberbia decided to attack. However, she did not need Red Night come to meet the gang since she had not been dead like other Black Knights. She came to the academy and attempted to kill Takahisa, but Saeko sacrificed herself to protect him. Takahisa was too shocked to fight so Yukiko fought with Superbia instead. He held Saeko's body in his arms, witnessed her as she died slowly. Upon Saeko's death, he lost control of both himself and his power. He chased after Superbia and ended up destroying half of the city. When Yukiko found him, he had almost become mentally insane. Realizing that he could not control himself for any longer, he asked Yukiko to kill him. During the battle, he confessed his love to Yukiko and laughed hysterically at the same time. Yukiko managed to kill Takahisa afterwards. Abilities Takahisa is able to control fire, and he developed different forms of attacks to make them effective. Those forms are: *'Fire Ball:' flames rise from both of his hands. He then throws these flames at his targets. *'Logi Fingers:' (ローゲ・フィンガー) instead of wrapping his hands in flames, he creates small fire balls at the tip of his fingers. Then he would decide the number of fire balls should be thrown for each target. Yukiko gave this technique its name after she and Takahisa defeated Invidia. *'Massive Fire Ball:' he is only able to do this after he went berserk, probably because his emotions fueled his power. Each fire ball of this type is just as devastating as any magic spell. Trivia *When Takahisa is taken over, players can hear Liselotte's voice echoing as he speaks. *In the Original Drama track, instead of saying the gang's usual warcry "Tomo to Asu no Tame ni" (友と明日のために For my friends and for tomorrow), he says "Tomo to Erosu no Tame ni" (友と明日のために For my friends and for Eros). Category:Characters